Talk:Season 3/@comment-39854816-20191016234759/@comment-35358594-20191017044617
Y'all are Just Butthurt because Andi Mack is a better show than both Raven's Home and Bunk'd. Andi Mack got cancelled for alot of Reasons. Stoney got arrested back in December Last year which looks bad on the company and disney doesn't like bad reputation because all over social media said "disney star arrested" whixh didnt look good. Also Andi Msck was shot on a live location which costs more money as the show was more expensive and if they had gotten a season 4 , there contracts would have to be extended and they would have to get a pay raise. Also there are like 7 main cast members and 5 recurring members which would have been more money while Raven's home is only 5 main cast memebers and for bunk'd , only miranda may (lou) have gotten a pay raise as new characters were introduced. Andi Mack Deserved a Season 4 but I'm happy with the way it ended. The Reason why we complain about Bunk'd getting a Season 4 and Andi Mack not getting one is because Bunk'd had a good series finale and it was suppose to end after season 3 because it was confirmed cancelled by both skai jackson and disney before the last season 3 epsiode aired and 2 months later out of no where , it just got renewed when it already had a good ending. Andi Mack finale was Awesome but there was much more story to tell on that show. The only story left to continue on bunk'd was seeing how lou would run camp kikiwaka but on Andi Mack , we would've actually gotten to see more interesting storylines like Andi and her friends attending high school , The Newly formed relationships between Tyrus and Muffy. Bex and Bowie plans after being married. .Andi and Jonah's Relationship. There was so much story to tell if Andi Mack had gotten a fourth season. I was a little upset that Bunk'd got a fourth season when it alreasdy had a perfect ending but season 4 has been ok so far. I wouldn't have mine if both shows had gotten Renewed. As for Raven's Home , Season 1 & 2 was so good but Season 3 has been boring so far. I hope they up there games in Season 4 and I'm happy they got 1. Atleast Disney didn't do them dirty as they did with Andi Mack. But there are so many shows that actually has potential to go up to 4 Seasons. Coop & Cami Ask The World , Sydney to the Max and Just Roll With It. Gabby Duran & The Unsittables is good but I don't think the storyline would last so long for that show..Anyways I'm a Strong Andi Mack Fan and I don't like how y'all are bashing the show when it was clearly a popular show. Definately the best shiw Disney made in this new era for sure. Btw Everyone has rights to thete opinion and this us Mine :)